Into Fairy Tail World!
by AikaAlonelove
Summary: Aika AloneLove was using her computer in the real She saw a somehow-virus on her She got sucked in the She was .. What happended? Looking .. It was the anime world!
1. Into the Anime World!

Ok thanks for reading this. :D Please review! I NEED THEM TO MAKE MEH TO MY STORIESS. :DDD

It was a funny, sunny, evening today.

A teen was home from school and finally sit back and relax on her other things, like Fairy Tail!

This girl's fantasy is stuck inside their world, she'll never get it out.

As she was taking off her school uniform, she decided to wear her favorite blue shirt and shorts.

As she was settling down, she grabbed her laptop and did some stuff.

My (Aika Alonelove) P.O.V

I was sitting down on my bed, browsing on the internet on what should I buy over the summer.

Next thing was a certain anime I wanted to browse up, too.

My anime was Fairy tail. I support their couples like NaLu, GraLu, etc.

Also, I was writing fanfiction about going to the anime world, but the computer suddenly turned black on me, wow.

"Great!" I mentally yelled to myself.

I ate some of my pocky sticks.

I was holding on my lap and drinking my Real Leaf Fruity Ice Tea Drink.

It's not fair! Getting angry, I slammed the laptop down with full force and sat on my sofa.

I grabbed my PS3 controller and played Arcana Hearts.

I was calming down because it was my favorite game but still I'm confused and frustrated.

I looked out the door. It was too cold and hot at the same time to go outside , so I turned the laptop on again.

"Ugh, I'm doing this again?!" I exclaimed to myself.

I waited for the screen to load.

I went to Safari and opened up my bookmarks.

Suddenly, a pop-up showed up.

I clicked on it (not knowing why), and it opened up to a new tab. Waiting for it to load, I went back to my sofa and played Arcana Hearts again.

You know, while playing my games; I usually draw the Anime me. I suck at dating boys, so why bother talking to them? But I'm in love with love! By my appearance, I have a huge bust! If I was in any anime world, they would've been bigger. Now I wouldn't want that to happen, my back would've been hurting now!

Back to the main part, I was still waiting for this website to load.

I looked at the computer screen.

After a few minutes later, a picture appeared on the page.

I turned off my PS3 controller and examined the screen.

My conscience; it kept telling me to stay on this page.

It also kept saying how exciting it would be to see what would happen next.

It was an image of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy on the top

. It was like the same image on the actual website, but I highly doubt it was that interesting though.

What caught me off guard that there was something really neat.

It said, 'Wanna go to Fairy Tail's world? Click 'yes' now!' What kind of sitcom is this?

I tried to close the tab, but it only made things worse... such as freezing the whole screen. I was getting nervous.

I had no other choice but to click on "yes."

Naturally, I usually forget about it and say 'no'. The tab went fast this time, since I closed all other tabs.

The Laptop screen was blank now. Black to be more precise.

"Oh no," I said, sweating. "Why?!"

No sign of the green light.

Even the built-in fan stopped.

I tapped on the screen very rapidly like some kind of TV screen.

That's when it was getting really dark .

The moment it stopped, the whole screen turned into a swirly field, filled with light.

I quickly shut my eyes and put both hands in front of my face.

I jumped right off my bed and flew on the ground.

When I saw the light faded, I slowly opened my eyes.

But when I removed my hands in front of my face,

I somehow got hit by a blur and then I felt the floor crushing my poor back.

I looked around and saw that this place was not my room…I was outside!

But wait… Its different… I looked at myself… OMO.

I looked like I was anime!

But I don't remember cosplaying! What the- I felt dizzy.

I saw blood on my arms and legs. Must be when I fell down. I blacked out.

Before I blacked out, I saw a pink (salmon) haired dragon slayer with an… blue exceed?

I mumbled 'Natsu…' I guessed he heard me, cuz he was running to me. BLACK OUT

Ok.. So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOUUU. Thx!


	2. Add on from 1st Chapter

Add on!

My (Aika Alonelove) 's POV

Just as she press the yes button, She saw some boxes with a title saying "Magic".

It was like this:

MAGIC

Magic Name:

Magic Type: (holder/caster)

Magic Element:

Description:

Spells:

Weak Against:

Strong Against:

She decided to fill it up and filled it up like this:

MAGIC

Magic Name: Music Dragon Slayer Magic , Music Phoenix Magic and

Blood Dragon Slayer Magic.

Magic Type: Caster

Magic Element: -

Description: For the Music Dragon Slayer Magic ( Refer to Music Phoenix Magic )and Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, It is like the normal dragon slayer magic but for the Blood Dragon Slayer, It has more attack and It is for only emergencies. Thats what she said. For the Music Phoenix Magic, It is more ancient than dragon slayer magic and very powerful.

Spells:

For the dragon slayer magic all are the same, as for the Blood dragon slayer magic,

Blood Dragon's Killing Knife:

Where the caster has a bloody sharp knife ( like angel from angel beats please look images in google to understand) above her hand and can **kill **anyone in sight. Also drains the enemy's magic.

Blood Dragon's Time Life:

Where the caster puts his or her's hand in front of his or her chest, crossing it making an X. This spell will make the caster surrounded with blood. Once this spell has been done, The caster will be unkillable (No word such as this ).

For Music Phoenix ( where it is the same magic spells like dragon slayer magic but SUPER STRONG LIKE ERZA X 10000000000000000000000000000000) ,

Basic Spells:

Music Phoenix's Slash

Music Phoenix's Roar

Music Phoenix's Claw

Music Phoenix's Iron Fist

Music Phoenix's Wing Attack

Music Phoenix's Sword Horn

Music Phoenix's Crushing Fang

Music Phoenix's Music Love ( Making the person stop moving and make him or her listen to JB )

Advanced spells

Aqua Song: Phoenix Blade ( Refer to Natsu's spells )

Aqua Song: Music Phoenix's Wing Attack

Aqua Song: Music wave (Refer to Wendy's Shattering Light: Sky Drill)

Weak Against: NOTHING

Strong Against: EVERYTHING

Continued….


End file.
